pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1911 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Britain establishes six copyright libraries to which copies of all books published in the country must be sent: Bodleian Library (Oxford); British Library (London); National Library of Scotland (Edinburgh); National Library of Wales (Aberystwyth); Trinity College, Dublin; and Cambridge University Library. * Wilhelm Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky, who wrote under the pen name "Guillaume Apollinaire" was suspected in the theft of the Mona Lisa and imprisoned for six daysAuster, Paul, editor, The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 Works published in English , photographed this year by George Charles Beresford]] Canada * J.D. Logan, Songs of the Makers of Canada, and Other Homeland Lyrics''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian Poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Arthur Stringer, Irish Poems. New York: Mitchell Kennerley. United Kingdom * Rupert Brooke, Poems 1911 * G.K. Chesterton, The Ballad of the White Horse''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Elizabeth Daryush, Charitesse * E. V. Knox, The Brazen Lyre * Patrick MacGill, Songs of a Navvy * John Masefield, Jim Davis; or, The Captive of Smugglers (for children) * Stephen Phillips, The New Inferno * Ezra Pound, Canzoni, London; American author published in the United KingdomAckroyd, Peter, Ezra Pound, Thames and Hudson Ltd., London, 1980, "Bibliography" chapter, p 121 * Katharine Tynan, New Poems United States * Franklin P. Adams, Tobogganing on Parnassus''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Ezra Pound, Canzoni, London; American author published in the United Kingdom * George Sterling, The House of Orchids * Sara Teasdale, Helen of Troy Other in English * Victor Daley, Wine and Roses, posthumously published, Australia * J. N. Gupta, The Life and Works of Romesh Chunder Dutt, (Dutt [ 1848–1920] was an Indian poet who wrote in English), published in New York and London this year Works published in other languages France * Guillaume Apollinaire, pen name of Wilhelm Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky, Le Bestiaire ou Cortège d'Orphée, Paris: Deplanche;Web page titled "Guillaume Apollinaire (1880 - 1918)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 9, 2009 his first book of poetry (see also "Events" section, above) * Paul Claudel: ** L'Otage, FranceHartley, Anthony, editor, The Penguin Book of French Verse: 4: The Twentieth Century, Baltimore: Penguin Books, 1967 ** Chemin de Croix * Léon-Paul Fargue, Tancrède * Francis Jammes, Les Géorgiques chrétiennes ("Christian Georgics"), three volumes, published from this year to 1912Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Oscar Vladislas de Lubicz-Milosz, also known as O. V. de L. Milosz, Les Éléments * Saint-John Perse, Éloges, Paris: Editions de la Nouvelle Revue Française; FranceWeb page titled "Saint-John Perse: The Nobel Prize in Literature 1960: Bibliography" at the Nobel Prize Website, retrieved July 20, 2009. Archived 2009-07-23. Indian subcontinent Including all of the British colonies that later became India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Nepal. Listed alphabetically by first name, regardless of surname: * Devendranath Sen, Indian, Bengali-language poet: ** Golap Guccha ** Sisu Mangal ** Apurba Naibedya * Gurajada Appa Rao, Lavanaraju Kala, Telugu-language narrative poem written in a new, four-line stanzaic formNatarajan, Nalini and Emmanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, [http://books.google.com/books?id=1lTnv6o-d_oC&pg=PA306&lpg=PP9&output=html Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Chapter 11: "Twentieth-Century Telugu Literature" by G. K. Subbarayudu and C. Vijayasree'', pp 306-328, retrieved via Google Books, January 4, 20089] (surname: Gurajada) * S.G. Narasimhachar, Presita Priya Samagama translation from the original English of The Hermit by Oliver Goldsmith, Indian, Kannada languageDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Tirupathi Venkata Kavulu, Pandavodyoga Vijayam, Telugu-language verse drama based on the Mahabharatha tales (surname: Tirupathi) Other languages * Constantine P. Cavafy, Itaka and The Gods Abandon Antony, Greece * José María Eguren, Simbólicas,, PeruFitts, Dudley, editor, Anthology of Contemporary Latin-American Poetry/Antología de la Poesía Americana Contemporánea Norfolk, Conn., New Directions, (also London: The Falcoln Press, but this book was "Printed in U.S.A.), 1947, p 603 Awards and honors * Nobel Prize for Literature: Count Maurice (Mooris) Polidore Marie Bernhard Maeterlinck, Belgian poet, playwright, and essayist United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Poetry: James Whitcomb Riley Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 – Audrey Wurdemann (died 1960), American poet, youngest winner of the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry * January 7 – Faiz Ahmed Faiz (died 1984), Pakistani poet * February 1 – Robert Gittings (died 1992), English writer, biographer, radio producer, playwright and poet * February 8 – Elizabeth Bishop (died 1979), American poet, Pulitzer Prize winner * February 16 – Hal Porter (died 1984), Australian writer, novelist, playwright and poet * March 1 – Ian Mudie (died 1976), Australian * April 7 – Hervé Bazin, full name: Jean-Pierre Hervé-Bazin (died 1966), French novelist and poet * May 2 – Ben Belitt (died 2003), American poet * May 29 – Leah Goldberg (died 1970), Israeli poet writing in Hebrew * June 11 – Josephine Miles (died 1985), American poet and literary critic * June 17 – Allen Curnow (died 2001), New Zealand poet * June 20 – Sufia Kamal (died 1999), Bengali poet, writer, organizer, feminist and activist * June 30 – Czesław Miłosz (died 2004), Polish poet, prose writer and translator. * July 12 – Umashankar Joshi (died 1988), Indian, Gujarati-language novelist, poet, critic, short-story writer, playwright, travel writer and academic * July 19 – Mervyn Peake (died 1968), writer, artist, illustrator and poet * August 25 – J. V. Cunningham (died 1985), American poet, literary critic, and teacher * September 9 – Paul Goodman (died 1972), American poet * October 26 – Sorley Maclean (died 1996), Scottish poet * November 2 – Odysseus Elytis (died 1996), Greek * November 5 – Vailoppilli Sreedhara Menon (died 1985), Indian, Malayalam-language poet * November 23 – William Hart-Smith (died 1990), Australian * December 13 – Kenneth Patchen, (died 1972) American poet and novelist ;Also: ** C. B. Christesen (died 2003), Australian ** Robert Clark, Australian ** Patrice de La Tour du Pin (died 1975), French ** Ernst Meister (died 1979), GermanHofmann, Michael, editor, Twentieth-Century German Poetry: An Anthology, Macmillan/Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006 ** Sreedhara Menon, Vailoppillil (died 1985), Indian, Malayalam-language poet ** Changampuzha Krishna Pillai (died 1948), Indian, Malayalam-language poet and translatorPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 ** Samsher Bahadur Singh (died 1993), Indian, Hindi-language poet, essayist and artist ** Tenneti Suri (died in 1959), Indian, Telugu-language poet, novelist, translator and journalist Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 11 – Sir Alfred Comyn Lyall (born 1835), English civil servant, literary historian and poet * August 7 – Elizabeth Chase Allen (born 1832), American author, journalist and poet ;Also: ** Jwala Prasad Barq (born 1863), Indian, Urdu-languagepoet and translator ** Eknath Ganesh Bhandare (born 1863), Indian, Marathi-language poet and translator and a station-master ** Abdul Ahad Nadim (born 1840), Indian, Urdu-language poet who wrote "nats" (devotional lyrics addressed to the Prophet) in the traditional variety of the Kashmiri '"Vatsun" ** Frances Watkins See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Acmeist poetry movement in Russian poetry * Dymock poets * Ego-Futurism movement in Russian poetry * Expressionism movement in German poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) modernist period in Polish arts and literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry